Auld Lang Syne III
by Alexisminamino
Summary: After Hiei's last Christmas and the promise he made, Kurama wonders if such would be fulfilled and if he would return knowing the unpredictable behaviours of the fire youkai. Please read and enjoy. HXK, with appearances from the others.


Auld Lang Syne III

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho

Welcome and I hope you all enjoy this piece. It is recommended to read the stories that preceded this one under the same name.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The brutally cold wind that howled throughout the busy city remained unnoticed to the redheaded figure behind the wooden desk. The environment around said wooden desk was very industrial but showed evidence of warmth and tenderness by few plants that adorned the previously very cold office. Ever since his step father yielded the ghost, it was Kurama's inheritance to gain control and power over the company. Shuichi was never a business man and Kurama was already working in the company, thus the decision calmed the old man's heart before he passed. Shuichi gladly took possession of the house, occupying it with his expanding family. It was only recently that Kurama officially became head of the company, the delay being his own doing.

However, at the stage in his life, he desired to become busier than ever. Shuichi was getting older right before his eyes as him and Mika welcomed another child, Aya, into their family. Yusuke and Keiko, finally, after many attempts, and mental preparation on Yusuke's part, welcome baby Naoki three months ago. Yukina and Kuwabara were finally welcoming family planning while Kurama held on to a promise. It may be the most important promise said to him as it gave him hope of having the one he longed for, even if it was only once a year. Calling himself fortunate to even have a love considered, he kept his hope that Hiei would indeed fulfil that promise of returning but as Christmas drew closer, Kurama's hope dwindled. It was by no mean the end of Christmas but the merriment and couples beings paraded about and romance being exploited in the name of Christmas gave him a longing feeling to have Hiei throughout the entire season and even the year and not just on Christmas day.

In a few days will be Christmas and he had yet to shop, having more of a reason to do such things with babies' first Christmas. His lovely and enthusiastic assistant, Renji ecstatically cleared his schedule just for him to have only half day of work. Of course Kurama rejected such thought but Renji noted that he would accompany him on his dreaded shopping trip just in case any business arises. Agreeing rewarded him with a flamboyantly happy assistant who began to decorate the office. However, Kurama could not help but smile at the man's exciting energy. Unfortunately, the day of shopping arrived without the shopping mood manifesting itself in Kurama.

"Minamino-san, we should hurry before the shopping centres become too crowded." Renji said for the fifth time in five minutes but his boss remained unresponsive as his head was cradled on his hands which rested on the desk. Christmas season was busy for almost every company, including his and that time was proven to be the only moments for rest and relief from the hectic responsibility of being head.

At first Renji thought his boss was ignoring him for he noticed the increasingly despondent mood of his well admired boss as the festive season arrived. As time passed with no response, rebuttal or affirmation, he began to poke Kurama in a childlike manner.

"Minamino-sannnnn." His puerile whine filled the air as his poking action continued. "We must go." Still, the office was peaceful, too peaceful.

"Minamino-san." He finally yelled as he slammed both of his palms hard on the wooden desk. Grinning after suavely dealing with the stinging pain of such a virile display, he directed his grin to his surprised boss who jumped but sleep was still on his aesthetically pleasing face.

"Is this disturbance of great importance?" Softly and ever pleasantly Kurama asked as he ran his hands through his hair, rearranging the dishevelled mess. The cuff which was a prised gift from yesteryear coruscated into existence but then disappeared under the sleeve when the act was complete.

"Shopping." One word was only needed to produce a groan. "We must leave now before the crowds appear." Renji gestured to the time by pointing at his watch and Kurama sluggishly stood.

"I can't put it off to another day, right? Kurama asked knowing very well the answer to his question.

"Well you can, if you want to go to parties empty-handed or if you decided not to give presents and decor…" In his verbose explanation, Kurama sighed and gestured with his hand to stop as he held it up in the air.

"Let's go." Defeated, Kurama slowly walked to the coat rack, grabbed his knee length wool double breasted- coat and carefully dressed himself with it. His dark green turtleneck below matched well with the dark coat as he opted against wearing a scarf. The winter began frigid but there were mild days between the harsh, snowless, cold days. Considering their location, it was expected to have at least one significant snowfall but December has been unseasonably dry.

Grinning triumphantly, Renji dressed and led his morose boss out of the workplace and into the cold and festive city. Haling a taxi in the busy intersection, Renji served his unenthusiastic boss with compassion and happiness as he radiated with the Christmas spirit. Kurama tried to be annoyed with his overly zippy and Botan-like assistant but he found it more of a task to do so rather than accepting it. His analogy concerning Renji suddenly drew him into his private world. How were Botan and Koenma? How were the ones he was not able to connect with as much as he would like? Maybe he would find out when they meet on Christmas Eve at the temple. He knew it was all Yukina's doing. Living in Ningenkai as long as she has, has motivated her to become festive with every holiday and season especially with Kuwabara. She was also moved by the fact that they have not had a gathering in such a long time. Of course, Kurama always visits her as a way to see how she was even though Kuwabara was still her ever potent white knight.

However, his visits were not solely to see about her wellbeing as he led others to believe. He learnt during one of his visits that Hiei spent an evening with her, to be more precise, he was a regular visitor to her. He was glad that Hiei visits her though he was busy but recapitulating the memories of last Christmas, Kurama also wished, even for five minutes that Hiei visited him too, if only to acknowledge what was happening between them. What was really happening to them? He frowned deeper in his reverie as he observed the busy streets while in the taxi on their way to their destination. Could something truly happen? Can what was formed during the years of being deprived be sustained when they are worlds apart and Hiei only visiting once a year leaving only promises and memories? Observing the pedestrian couples as they momentarily stopped at a traffic light, he sighed at the sight of the girl lovingly hugging her companion's arms, happily chatting with him and giggling. Clearly they were in love and it showed though their demeanour. Kurama, turning away to observe a girl with her dog, assured himself that Hiei would not condone such public display of their feelings if ever an opportunity tantamount to what he observe arise. He just was not the type to broadcast his feelings to anyone but a selected few.

"Minamino-san, we're here." Renji noted softly, slowly drawing Kurama back from his pensive state.

Smiling, he paid the driver and they both step out and entered the seasonally decorated mall. Beautifully positioned in the centre of the mall was a very grand tree adorned with all the trimmings and lights. Every rail was snaked with pine branches and the scent of the atmosphere was enchantingly saturated with the aromatic branches.

"Isn't it just lovely?!" Renji, with wide appreciative eyes, hungrily took in every sight as he clasped his hands close to him.

"It is quite a sight." Kurama, finally smiling, agreed that it was a lovely sight to behold. It was of no profit to him to sulk throughout the day. The promise he voraciously clung to was of a future appointed date, not this day, this was the dreaded shopping day.

"What is it that you want to get first? Do you want to shop for your nieces and nephews now?" Renji asked in thought as he ambled towards the mall directory, observing the stores in close proximity.

"That will be a great start." Lightening up at the thought of Shuichi's children and Yuusuke's little him; Kurama followed Renji towards the first baby store.

Once within the walls of the store, shopping became less daunting for the redhead who began to study the various clothing and toys. Having so many choices engendered the difficult task of choosing. Clearly he could not buy the entire store. It was not his place to spoil them but everything seemed to guarantee the addition of adorability to the already irresistible babies. Ever so slightly, as he picked up a baby's kimono, Kurama wondered if he was ever to procreate, though he knew the chances were extremely slim, how the aesthetics of his child would be relative to him. It would be a good thought to fulfil but it would never come to such outcome. Unless he had special abilities to do such a thing because he knew, if not by the appearance of Hiei, then by the strict virility and dominance that vociferated out of the spiky head rebel that even if, which is a prominent if, Hiei was able to do so, no one would ever find out. Kurama sighed as that trifle thought profoundly reminded him that if ever, Hiei would remain the dominant role in every way in their nonexistent but plausible relationship. Returning to his former thoughts, he recalled that the chances of all those things were highly unlikely as they both were clearly males, though Kurama was still questionable among some, and sharing one kiss a year ago did not truly guarantee a relationship. Yes there was the promise, but it also held no assurance of anything but Hiei's return. He knew it was perfectly normal and expected of him to think about babies considering his human age of… he groaned as he thought of the number which providentially never manifested itself on his face. Yes it was perfectly fine and expected of him to think about babies though he was still clearly single. He was unattached and hid behind his busy and demanding chief executive officer title as a believable excuse. Such a paramount title will only serve him in such a way only for a limited time as everyone around him marries, create family and memories and then eventually dies.

Being head of the company now, he was aware that he was able to work from anywhere possible with sporadic visits to the company. Does this mean he was truly ready to return to Makai since he technically can? What would he return to when he needed to continue his human responsibilities in the company? Would Hiei truly take care of him as he said? Should that be taken as a promise in itself? That lead in his thoughts conjured up the statement his mother told him years ago while she was alive:

"_There are more serious matters and positions to fill than that of a job_."

When she said it, she smugly changed the subject, which prevented Kurama from dwelling on the true meaning albeit it circulated deep in his thoughts at times. He finally, though it took undesirably long for him to admit, was fully understanding of her words. However, if Hiei propose the chance for him to return to Makai and pragmatically, he can accept, was he truly ready? What would it mean for them? He would admit to himself that he was afraid of their relationship failing, whatever it may be.

Finding himself with a dejected spirit yet again, Kurama abandon his despondence and carried on shopping with the guide of his assistant. Yet every time he witnessed a couple in love, his mind drifted off. There was a fleeting thought of wishing for this chronic illness of lovesickness to pass him. He never knew himself to be so intransigent concerning one thought that was as volatile as another's action towards him. Was it because he truly held deep feelings and was questioning whether Hiei's matched his? Whatever it may have been, he forced himself to be careful in his shopping. His depressing thoughts can resurface at a later time when he was in the comforts of his own home. Taking a break from shopping, they rested and ate in a little café before emerging back onto the shopping scene.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The day was long past and the night was far from young when Kurama opened the door of his cold and dark sanctuary. Flicking on the lights, he dropped his many bags and closed his front door. Shedding his layers of clothing, he turned on the thermostat and began to settle in. As it was too late to sort his Christmas goods, Kurama's insular thought was only on sleep. Everything could be done after the rising of the morning sun.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was yet another boring day in the office and being bereft of sleep enhanced such an unwanted mood. Kurama sighed as he turned to face the large window. He possessed one of the best views of the city and whenever he could, he would relish in the scenery especially at night. Frowning, he thought back to why there was no snow whatsoever. The cold weather front swept over the land last night and the exterior was extremely frigid and arctic cold with even colder wind chill. There was no standing water that was in its liquid form. The entire prefecture and neighbouring ones were under an extreme freeze watch. Kurama was not bothered by the cold. Makai's winter was usually harsher than Ningenkai's, however his great problem was that there was no snow. What was the cold with no snow? At least he would have been able to mope and saunter through a picturesque, storybook type park while wallowing. It would have been more enchanting that moping as he was, this was just sad. Sighing, he began his work hoping to return home to do his unpacking from the previous day's shopping. The following day would be the Christmas get together in the temple and he needed to prepare and at least decorate his home. He only hoped he would be granted time to fulfil all that was needed.

"Good night Minamino-san, and please leave within ten minutes." Renji said before he left for the day.

Returning his gaze back to the glowing screen of the computer, Kurama made haste because was in concordance with his assistant.

A great draughty breath escaped Kurama in the stillness of his office as he was done and shut down everything. It was six o'clock and he smiled as he left, bundled and ready to embrace nature's harsh ways.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The sides of the pavement were adored with crystal blue lit trees as the shoppers hurried from one building to the next while Kurama took his precious time in the cold, aimlessly wandering about with no intention of going directly home. He needed to be with nature, to feel its energy, for a little while before locking himself in his home yet again. With both hands warmly snuggling in his pocket and his hair down, insulating him with the addition of his scarf and thick, long black coat, Kurama deviated towards the park.

Upon the stone path of the park, Kurama's steps slowed as he breathed in deeply the scent of fir and spruce along with hints of decaying leaves, the dense cold air making it seem crisp and fresher. Smiling as he abandoned all thoughts to savour in winter's embrace, he slowly palled about. Couples rushed passed him in search of a cosy café or restaurants or even to get home before the temperature plummet to record level lows. Spotting the perfect location to rest before heading home, Kurama walked up to the tall pine tree and sat on the bench that was beneath it. As time passed, he became aware of the silence and his longing and loneliness once again. One great reason for his solemn state was that he was capable of dating and marrying. The opportunities presented itself many times and being asked on dates were never in short supply. Was he putting off and turning everyone else down for a farfetched dream?

"It's cold, you should go home." A soft voice reverberated around him and Kurama was not even startled as he grew use to hearing his conscious as clear as an external voice. It was only natural for him to assume this time was the same as always.

"I will." He responded softly into the air around him.

"Why are you out?" The voice, as soft as before, queried.

"I wanted to at least wallow in my crestfallen state in a happy place. Though I should not but nature will calm me as I make more sense of these persistent thoughts."

"Why in such a state? Why promote it?"

"I am not promoting it per se, but sorting though it which I can do better here than in a quiet empty house." He sighed as he hesitantly continued. When he did, his voice was soft. "I am holding on to a promise that may not become."

"What makes you think so? Was the promise broken?"

"No, but I can't help but think what the promise implies may be too good to be true." Yet another sigh was release from the redhead as he thought too much about the future. "I want it to be true."

"So you're talking yourself into depression instead of waiting for its fulfilment?"

"Sadly yes." Kurama sighed as he looked down to the ground as he took out his hands from his pocket, intertwining them together.

"Do you have faith in the one who made such a promise?"

The question was asked and Kurama frowned while in careful thought as the leaves rustles nearby but it went unnoticed to him.

"I do." Eventually he said with conviction and an enamoured smile.

"Then have faith that it will happen." The voice was getting stronger, more than a whisper but Kurama was too preoccupied with the words than the increasing intensity and deeper tone.

"I do, but..."

"But what." Those words startled the redhead as he could not truly answer. Turning away to look off in the distance, he failed to see a figure sitting beside him.

"I'm afraid what the promise may engender will fail." He finally said it and was feeling slightly better as it was out in the open now. He was thankful one of the voices in his head aided his despondent mood so well. Though that voice was not what he thought it to be and that was revealed to him with the next words and the awareness of a body sitting with him on the cold bench.

"We will not fail Kurama." The being said and Kurama abruptly turned to see the subject of his thoughts sitting there with a reassuring expression.

"Hiei?!" Startled, surprise and very happy, Kurama addressed his visitor.

"I told you I never break a promise. Why would you do this to yourself?" Hiei asked disapprovingly.

"It could be due to the season. I've been this way for a few years only around this time until you come to visit and give me hope. During the year, I'm my usual self, excited and looking forward to your return, until the season actually arrives. With my advancing age as well has made it more prominent. I am the oldest person I know who is still single and truth be told, I am slightly bothered by it." He sighed and turned away as he slowly continued. "If the gang was closer, it may be different but everyone has their new families now and superior responsibilities. Friends are put in as an afterthought or an escape from married life. It's nice to have a companion, whether as a friend or more. Humans are naturally social creatures as well as most youkai. We need to have social interactions and not just work related exchanges."

He knew if the gang was as they were before, he would feel better. Once upon a time he was happily single. They would go out on the town at night, this was before the second generation was born and Kurama would not have a longing bone in his body even though back then he harboured strong feelings for Hiei who rarely graced them with his dynamic presence.

"Does that mean you want me to visit you more?"

"It would be nice or at least when you visit Yukina, you can also stop by." Looking towards Hiei, he smiled.

"I should have known you would know about that." Hiei only smirked. "I actually visited her for help concerning a private project I'm working on. Since I abscond every time to see her, I couldn't stay as long as would have liked. You know how much I hate Mukuro knowing my business." He noted and Kurama nodded. "You were never far from my mind. I wanted to come earlier this year."

All Kurama was able to do was the smile but it faded as a sheepish grin formed when his stomach rumbled. Abruptly, his both hands came to his stomach, hugging it as to silence it.

"You should eat." After his spoken words of action, Hiei stood and remained still until Kurama followed suit. Thereafter, they slowly began to walk through and out of the park.

Smiling as he was now seen as being with his special companion, Kurama took pride in it. However as a couple passed them, at a much faster pace with hands intertwined, his smile faltered. Though they appeared so, it was not and he was reminded of that.

"Where are we headed?" Hiei's voice suddenly drew him back to recall what they actually needed to do.

"There is a nice restaurant not too far from here. It is quite quaint and private." Reading Hiei's affirm demeanour, Kurama smiled as he began to lead them to the restaurant.

While on their way, Kurama began to walk closer to Hiei only as he noticed and remembered that as a fire youkai, he was much warmer and thus proven to be a great source of heat as they travelled on foot. Outwardly Hiei did not seem to notice or mind so he incremented their proximity just a little to gain more heat and not to startle or scare Hiei away by the almost intimate look they were portraying to the out goers.

Noticing such accidental bumps into him by Kurama, Hiei smirked as he boldly reached for Kurama's hand. He also did not fail to see the longing long look on his redhead's face when couples zipped past them. He knew from time past that Kurama returned his feelings and would accept his gesture as he desired. There was no fear in performing the way he knew they both would approve. With the hand securely in his grasp, he grinned at Kurama's surprised reaction and the refusal to meet his gaze. Feeling the hold reciprocated, he gently tightened his grip on the delicate hand momentarily before savouring it as they continued on their peregrination.

Upon arrival to the warm restaurant, they took their seat as the kind waitress, who battled with which one she fancied more after she was certain the redhead was male, handed them the menus… well she truly hoped the redhead was male. Although the spiky haired bad boy was an attractive rebel in which she would gladly yield to his debauched ways.

Aware that Hiei was beginning to attract more attention than he fancied, Kurama looked from the menu and to him as a way to quicken their visit. He wished no one had eyes or saw what Hiei was, who was a darkly handsome and mysterious person who attracted others due to their need to solve the mystery and indulge in the enigma which was Hiei. It was annoying enough when he was the centre of attention, but when others showed interest in what he was dying to fully claim engendered a fight for dominance and territory.

"Would you rather just have a drink here and order to go?" Kurama asked as he glared at a female patron who brazenly stared at Hiei with no regard to her companion or Kurama.

"Hn." Hiei grunted as he glared at the girl and then return his attention back to Kurama.

Gesturing to the waitress, Kurama gave her their orders and relaxed when she left. Sipping on their complementary tea, he smiled at Hiei who looked at him. Suddenly aware of Hiei's appearance, Kurama openly showed his surprise and appreciation.

"I can't believe it took me this long to truly notice you. I'm just always expecting to see you in your usual black cloak and attire." Kurama smiled approvingly at Hiei's habiliment of a black jersey under a black wool pea coat that currently was open with its collar slightly upwards. He couldn't blame others for looking but he certainly did not like it or approve.

"Yukina's doing." He said and a curious red brow rose which persuaded Hiei to elaborate. "On one of those visits, she told me I should…blend in as not to attract attention. Clearly that's not working." His latter statement was said with rancour as he glared at the girl who was still staring at him. If Hiei's admirer knew of his demonic state, she would be thrilled as youkai and humans, as of decades ago, lived well and conducted business and trade with each other. Some even made television appearances.

"She took you shopping?" There was no need to conceal his surprise for it was known how much Hiei loathe anything of that sort. He recalled an episode where Yuusuke forced Hiei to go shopping; it was after the first Makai tournament during one of Hiei's last sets of visits. Things did not end well as Yuusuke almost became a eunuch.

"I stood against it." He said passionately. "She took my measurements and did it. I couldn't be bothered with the way I usually dress…"

"But she's your soft spot." Smiling fondly, Kurama noted.

"…the lesser of two." It was said so casually that Kurama almost missed what was actually uttered. Grinning, he was prevented from replying or commenting when a shadow was cast over him. Looking up he smiled in surprise at the person.

"Renji?" He asked as he was truly surprise to see his assistant in the restaurant. What were the chances?

"Minamino-san, pardon my intrusion but I am in need of you." He said boldly as he sat on the chair adjacent to Kurama and in desperation, he grabbed both Kurama's hand in a pleading manner.

Seeing this, Hiei was displeased but decided to wait for a bolder action before setting this human in his place.

"What do you need me for Renji?" Kurama queried as he turned to him before glancing at Hiei. Slowly, he tried to retract his hands as he noticed the glared Hiei was directing to Renji but the hold on his hand was firm. Pulling his hand away would surely seem rude.

Renji sighed as he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Opening his eyes, he fixed his boss with a firm look. "We've considered it but I would like to make it official. Will you marry me?" With conviction he said it and Kurama, failing to see the murderous glare from Hiei, shook his head disappointedly.

"You can't ask her in such a common way." Kurama pulled his hand away, folding it over his chest.

Hiei, opposite of Kurama, sighed in relief. The boy was lucky he was only practising, though that truth did not resonate well with him. Hiei was very aware of how much Kurama was and still is being coveted. How long does he intend for Kurama to wait for him? What if Kurama become overwhelmed with his longing and settle for another? He sat there in silence as he observed Kurama with who he came to realised was his assistant. Apparently the boy wanted help proposing to his long term girlfriend and needed professional advice. Since when was Kurama considered professional when it came to romance? Then again, when was Kurama not romantic? He was the most romantic of anyone Hiei knew and even Yusuke and Kuwabara sort Kurama for advice at least once before. Kurama always greatly helped them as he could aid in their understanding of how to treat a woman. Kurama was the epitome of many things and Hiei felt pride inundating within him as he recalled that such being held romantic feeling for him and no other. Returning his thoughts to the present, he observed the two as Renji pulled out the ring. A beautiful expression flashed across Kurama's face before a longing look replaced it. A sad smile formed but soon gave way to a sweet one as he instructed the boy on the right path to take.

"Do not do it here. Take her somewhere she feels safe and comfortable." Kurama lectured as he glanced over where said girlfriend sat, patiently waiting.

Following his boss's gaze, Renji returned his glance to the redhead. "I pardoned myself, saying that I needed to talk to you about something, so she will not mind if I am a bit long."

'_But I mind_.' Hiei growled cholerically within the privacy of his mind. A glance from Kurama revealed that Kurama most likely was in concordance with his thoughts.

"I am sorry for imposing my presence." Renji finally said as he noticed Kurama was not alone.

"Not at all." Smiling and philanthropic as always, Kurama replied before shifting in his chair. "Renji this is Hiei," he paused briefly in thoughts of the appropriate title. "…My best friend. Hiei, this is my assistant, Renji."

A nod alone was the acknowledgement from Hiei and Kurama smiled fondly forgetting his irresolution that was an ephemeral feeling. He was hesitant to address Hiei as his best friend, though he was, he knew they were on the road to being something much more. However, that thought remained in him for he lacked the knowledge of how Renji would react if he knew. Surely, by no means was Kurama, what humans' term as homosexual-he was not just attracted to men, but he doubt it would be understood how his feelings work, especially concerning Hiei.

"Nice to meet you." Renji, with manners tantamount to Kurama's, said and turned to his boss whose smile was somehow different from his usual ones.

"Maybe you and your friend should hang out more often. You stop smiling that way a long time ago. I was worrying about you but I see you're fine, you probably just needed him and to socialise more." The raw and honest comment rewarded Kurama with a disapproving glare from Hiei. He himself was surprised Renji was so observant of him. Then again, Renji love and respected him greatly.

Smiling Renji continued to observe the physically pleasing features of his boss with his putative best friend. The smile was one he knew well enough, being with his beloved Akiko. All that surfaced within him was happiness that his boss, even if not know by his friend, found love. He always wondered why Minamino-san never bothered with the pretty women who flocked around him but he assumed it was a personality issue. He himself would not even settle for them. However, if Minamino-san did not fancy them as they expected, why didn't he even show slight interest in the few other invitations from his male enthusiasts? Also, he saw the way his boss looked at couples, and his attention was always on the girl and here he was giving him advice on women. Hmmm, Minamino-san has proven to be quite a challenge to figure out. He was not clear cut as the average person.

"I'm sorry to have worried you but now I assure you that I'll be all right." Hoping to put it to rest, Kurama suavely changed the subject back to Renji's little predicament.

During then, the food arrived but Kurama was still not done lecturing his assistant on the importance of timing and implementing subtle but not over used romantic tactics.

Eager to depart from the social environment and the still hungry gazes from the women who abounded around him, Hiei paid for the food and stood with the bag, a sign for Kurama to make haste with his romantic tips.

"Please, let me know how it goes." Kurama said and reassured the nervous man that he will be fine.

"I will definitely bother you about it." He replied nervously as he turned and looked at his beloved girlfriend. He was truly a handsome man as his brown eyes reflected nervousness. Running his hands through his short and somewhat spiky and stylishly un-groomed hair, he fidgeted.

Grabbing his coat, Kurama began to dress as he smiled at the timid man before him. "You'll be fine, just remember what I said." He assured and when Hiei took a step away, he concluded the conversation. "I'll talk to you soon."

"Definitely and thank you again Minamino-san." Renji smiled before waving bye and returning back to his table with a more relaxed demeanour.

It was on their way out as Kurama fixed his scarf that he noticed Hiei carrying the food. About to comment on it, a receptionist of the restaurant bid them goodnight and shared her gratitude for their patronage. He was never aware that Hiei possessed the appropriate currency but it was of no surprise knowing Hiei was a very prepared person. He knew he would be in Ningenkai so he prepared himself and possibly Yukina was an influence with his many visits to her. Smiling and very impressed, Kurama silently walked besides Hiei as they headed home.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting in the middle of the living room, Kurama was sorting out all his Christmas decorations he hauled from his holiday closet as Hiei manually heated their food.

"You're using all of this?" Hiei asked as he fed his youki into the food, heating it. It was much faster than the microwave and truth be told; Hiei would rather not use it.

"Yes, when it is all in the right places, it doesn't look like a lot." Smiling assuredly, Kurama said as he sorted out the lights and tinsels.

"The food is ready, take a break."Those words uttered by Hiei made Kurama smiled, for multiple reasons.

It was proof that he was not dreaming, Hiei was really with him and evidently, he was being treated to dinner. The desire for something romantic to happen to him augmented as he did as he was told. Cross legged on the floor with his food on the centre table as he ate, he untangled the lights as Hiei searched through the rest of the boxes.

"The place looks different." Hiei said finally while observing his surroundings as if noticing it for the first time.

"You've only visit when the place has been decorated. This is it in its bland state, so to speak." Chuckling, Kurama said as he pause his actions with the light, as he ate.

"Why do you do all this? Isn't it futile and a waste of time?" This was certainly not how he envisioned his first night in Ningenkai with Kurama. He wanted to hold Kurama, to touch, to caress just to know Kurama was still there with him in concordance with these fervid feelings that were distending within him. He wanted to nurture this growing flame, to keep his beloved warm and to know and to let Kurama know there were not merely friends anymore. They were alone for far too long and the agony could be avoided.

"I began doing it for the children but then I became use to it and the change makes it worth it. I usually do it on Christmas Eve but since tomorrow will be the get together in the temple and you're here," he paused and grinned at Hiei. "I would like to take advantage of the extra set of hands. I still have not wrapped the gifts as yet and I hope you'll help me. It's refreshing not having to do all this alone again since it gets lonely as well." The slightly sadden tone in the redhead's voice reminded Hiei to spring into action but he failed to comply with his thoughts.

"Alone does not mean lonely."

"It seemed so for the past few years. " Blatantly honest, he found no reason not to express himself before his best friend and the love of his life.

"Let's hope that tradition of yours has ended." Hiei commented as he pulled out a few branches of mistletoe from the box. With a raised brow in question, he looked at the redhead.

"It was from last year. They were Yusuke's doing." Sheepishly he said with a grin as he fanned his hand, a gesture to disregard it.

"You don't have use for this now." He said as he stood, ready to pack it away. However, he was reminded that this innocent branch was the cause of his first kiss with Kurama.

Standing as well, Kurama attempted to take it from Hiei. Though he may not use it, he would still like to keep it. It was a subject of fun to their friends when they do find time to visit and rekindle the deep bonded friendship.

"I'll just repack it into the box with the other decorations I will not be using this year." Kurama tried to grab it from Hiei but Hiei stood away from his reach while staring at the branches in thought.

"Hiei?" Kurama called slightly concerned at Hiei's unusual behaviour. Stepping closer to Hiei, he called him again when Hiei remained unresponsive.

With a gentle touch to his arm, Hiei was jolted back to reality from the pensiveness and sprung into action, allowing his temerity to rule him. Within a second, literally, the branches were discarded as Hiei grabbed Kurama. Startled by the abruptly bold move, Kurama's eyes slowly closed shut as he grabbed onto Hiei as they shared their first kiss of the year. Snaking his hands around Hiei's neck, his actions were proven to be conducive to their first romantic encounter. Eventually when they parted, Kurama smiled as he touched Hiei's cheek before caressing all the way to his shoulder where his hand came to rest. A gentle hand made its way through his red hair and Kurama leaned into the loving gesture.

"You don't need to have it." Hiei said again pertaining to the mistletoe.

"Do I?" Pushing it, Kurama asked and Hiei only responded with another equally passionate kiss. "I did say I would gladly renounce our friendship for something more."

"We are something more." The gladness that flooded Kurama after Hiei's words were so great, he felt giddy and delightfully enervated.

There was nothing he could vocalise, no adjective, nothing tantamount to a vernacular or lingua franca that he knew that could express the swell of mirth that threatened to burst inside of him. Now it truly felt like Christmas. Kurama could not be bothered about what would happen tomorrow or what others were doing, all he knew was that his world finally became perfect and was at peace. How could such a thing occur with just a few simple words from another being? Was this not a volatile and reckless thing to do? Was it not such to ensure such a tender thing as one's heart to another, to give another the power to make him happy? Regardless of the answer, it happened and he relished in the feeling.

"Hiei." Everything he felt was saturated and woven tightly in the tone as he uttered the name as if it was life itself in a smooth voice.

Warm hands reached for Kurama's cheek in a truly loving gesture as red eyes soften in a way it only can in the presence of the redhead who melted him more than his own fire could. This person before him was deadly close to the greatest…no Kurama was the greatest thing that ever happened to him, the greatest thing his life allowed him to know and have. Yukina was not and never was his to enjoy. She was his sister of a different blood- a koorime, a heritage that damned him and likewise he damned. However, Kurama, the fuel to his ever burning flame, was his benison and he gladly accepted it.

"We should hurry with this. According to what you said we have a lot to do." Releasing Kurama, Hiei stepped away as he packed the mistletoe back into the box and took out the sectioned Christmas tree.

"You're right." Smiling brilliantly as ever, his features seemed to glow with happiness and an unnaturally newer level of beauty as he worked with Hiei to get his home Christmas ready.

During the hours that past, Kurama instructed Hiei on his vision. The evergreen branches were snaked around the railing of the stairs. The red berries and white light that was interwoven within gave it a depth of beauty. The windowsills were lined with branches as well which were also lit with white light but was adorned with faux snow, pine cones and red ribbons. If no one knew of Kurama being a nature lover, noting all the branches about would attest to the unspoken characteristics. The centre piece were also fir branches with pine and berries, the only difference it possesses were the three various sized cinnamon red candles that nested within. This was all Hiei's doing with the guidance from Kurama. Kurama's task was the Christmas tree. It was a difficult task to decide on a theme which resulted in him just doing multicoloured lights for the tree. It blended well with the colours that strategically littered the room. The last thing to do was the place the wreath on the front door.

With a tired sigh, Kurama flopped on the couch and relish in the newly decorated living room, laboured by him and his beloved. Oh what a Christmas it will be having Hiei for every second of the festive days. Turning with a sweet smile on his face, Kurama addressed Hiei who stood as he took in their masterpiece.

"It's time to wrap the gifts." Kurama said as he gestured to the bags that was still in the corner, untouched.

Without a sound, Hiei palled towards the sundries bags and returned them to Kurama who grabbed the wrapping paper from the closet. Sitting on the floor, Kurama was ready with the scissors and tape. Sitting crossed leg besides Kurama, he emptied the bags before them.

"Do you remember Shuichi's first two? Kamiko and Masayoshi?" Kurama asked as grabbed the two different electronic tablets he bought for them. Each of the two were individualised for their needs.

"How could I forget." It was merely a sentence, not a question by far as he knew he somehow was indebted to Shuichi and his wife. Speaking of which, he was reminded that he needed a man to man talk with Kurama's only living relative, pardoning the fact that they were not blood related.

"These are for them. The baby clothes and toys are for the babies. The boy's are for Yuusuke's Naoki and the girl's are for Shuichi's Aya." Smiling at the thought of them, Kurama began to wrap but his countenance sadden. Sharp as ever, Hiei queried on such change.

"What's wrong?" It was just a drastic change from the happily in love Kurama he witness a few minutes ago.

"What do you mean?" Naivety was not his forte at that moment as Hiei saw through his poorly constructed ruse.

"Do you feel left out?" Hiei was aware that the human side of Kurama dominates at times making him more emotional than Hiei care to admit.

"Yukina has none. I am not alone." Kurama reminded without a purposely directed answer but Hiei turned away with a scowl.

"Not yet." Wide green eyes stared at Hiei as the meaning of his pithy words was understood by Kurama.

"Is this why she hope to finally marry Kuwabara soon?"

"Possibly, but remember Koorime do reproduce asexually and she also is capable of doing so. Still, she is not quite comfortable around him since most of her kind does not know men, especially in that way." Hiei reminded but his facial expression softened as he observed Kurama. He knew how much the redhead adored children which were why he instinctively spoiled the ones he could.

"True, let's hope Kuwabara is ready." Chuckling, somehow Kurama found humour in matter. Kuwabara was a darling to be ever patient with Yukina, only courting her for years until he knew she was truly ready to move on with their relationship.

"We'll see his worth."

They spoke about the others as they wrapped the presents and organised them but they never spoke about themselves and their relationship evolution. Such a sensitive topic was being tip toed around as not to curse it or cause imprecation. Eventually their work was done and all the lights were turned off as the two settled in for the night. As the light faded to darkness and the wind grew chillier, when no life was stirring in the house and with the naked branches tapping eerily at the frosted windows, were the newly acquainting couple in a comforting and very welcoming embrace. For the following day would be a day with great moments and much things to do but it will not deter the increasing romance between the two thirsty souls who finally was gifted with the other. It all augured well and it was known to the now sleeping couple with whom one bore a smile, even in deep sleep and the other a softer more pleasant and less threatening look, unusual and unexpected to the stoically dark yet alluring archetype.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Departing early, before the sunrise on the frigid winter morning, it was truly against his desires but the need to accomplish his mission before Kurama was awake proved to be his only impetus to rip himself from the warm embrace he stirred within just mere moments ago. Keenly recalling the route to his destination, he prevented any hesitation or interruption as he carried on his peregrination. If he was not desperate to fulfil this self-important mission, he would have felt at least some remorse or guilt for having the need to wake up the sleeping man from his warm slumber, ripping him from his wife's embrace before greatly needed, but it was something that needed to be done. It was called sacrifice and Hiei was willing to do such a thing. Insularly, Hiei hurried to the familiar home that once was home to one of the greatest women he came to know and respect, her being human was merely a trivial technicality for her impact in his life would be long lasting.

Rousing from sleep only by his fixed circadian rhythm, Kurama languidly stretched lavishly in his warm bed until he recalled that a being should be besides him. Turning to where he left Hiei last night, he noticed the hot footed youkai was gone. Grabbing on to the hope of Hiei's return within the day, he sat up at least hoping to see golden and heavenly insolation streaming through his window. Being greeted with solemnly grey skies as the sun forcefully attempt to show the world it was still blazing with solar flares and an active nuclear fusion core yet failing, Kurama decided on food to comfort him as he became slightly sadden by the lack of the presence he was excited to see. Taking his time, he slowly paced down the stairs only to be greeted with the loving memory of how his home became festively ready. Relishing in the memory, he smiled but a curious frown formed when he heard a knock on the door. Wondering who would visit him, he walked to open it, bracing himself for the chilly air that would attack him upon his task.

Hiei cursed himself for taking longer than he anticipated but he should have predicted that his apparently long overdue mission would have resulted in an enthusiastic and well proud and happy man. He should have known that was the reaction and response he would be given considering this man's behaviour to him once before. It was the reason why he was racing back at top speed to Kurama's hoping the redhead would still be asleep. However, standing outside, he noticed an error in his plan. How would he get back into the house? He could not use the window as it was day time, regardless of how inclement the weather seemed to be. It was now the time to hope Kurama was wake. Walking up to the door, his only option that was left for him to execute was to knock and that he did.

Kurama, with hands on the door knob and body behind it ready to evade the wind, he opened to door and was surprised to see Hiei standing before him.

"Hiei?!" His surprise was not masked as he stepped aside for Hiei to step in. His actions thereafter rivalled Hiei's speed as he shut the door when an arctic blast blew inside.

"Needed to do something." He started and paused as he took of his shoes. "Didn't think it through though." It was mostly a self said thought but Kurama smiled as he heard it.

"I'm glad you're back, maybe you can help with breakfast." With such a welcoming smile from Kurama, Hiei found himself yielding easily to the indirect command.

::::::::::::::::::::

It was told to Hiei by Kurama that he will be attending the festive get together which would be held in the temple. However, a prior stop needed to be made to Shuichi's home before their final destination. Finding no true reason to object, Hiei accompanied Kurama to wherever he needed to go. Upon arrival to the Hatanaka's abode, they were warmly welcomed and a grin was directed to Hiei from the couple, namely from Shuichi. Witnessing such a display of emotions from his family towards Hiei, Kurama hoped they would not provoke him or ask about them. However, for some reason he knew that they were somehow aware of their relationship promotion or at least their feelings as the years past attest to it. With the limited time there, Shuichi and Mika showed their happiness of seeing the couple and the gratitude for the addition of more presents even though the children could not rip into them as yet. Bidding farewell and a promise of staying longer next year along with good tidings for a great tomorrow, Hiei and Kurama headed to their final destination. Kurama smiled while they journeyed as he was lost in his reverie on their time with Shuichi. It seems as though they loved Hiei and surprisingly Hiei was tolerant of them, especially Shuichi.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Upon arrival to the temple, their initial greetings were in the form of a very loud Kuwabara yelling at Yuusuke in their usual jester behaviour. Their female counterparts were fully ignoring them as having the task of preparing for the festive party.

"Oi, Kurama." Kuwabara greeted firstly with a warm smile but then stood shock as with Yuusuke at the redhead's guess.

"HIEI!" Yuusuke was the first to yell out his delightful appreciation for seeing the scarce youkai finally before him.

Rushing up to them, Kurama stepped aside smiling dotingly as Hiei was being bombarded by an energetic ball that was Yuusuke.

"Man! Where the hell have you been?!" Yuusuke passionately screamed as he attached himself on Hiei, clinging as a tick on a human skin.

"Get off me." Hiei growled out but those words were deprived of the sting it would once be saturated with. In a way, it was Hiei responding to the enthusiastic endearment the only way he could without bruising his image.

Kuwabara hovered with lesser enthusiasm and tactile greeting but showed his gladness for the return of their erstwhile teammate regardless. Keiko grinned happily and Yukina only smiled as she was never truly bereft of Hiei's presence as the others were.

"Man, you look good." Yuusuke exuberantly praised as he raked his hands over Hiei, in what could most likely be pinned as molestation. "GQ, was it Yukina or Kurama?"He asked with certainty that Hiei, though he could, would never voluntarily wear clothes that would make him appear more human than a wayward fighter and rogue youkai.

Leaving the newly reunited men to bond over Hiei's long overdue return, Kurama approached the now grown women.

"It has been so long since Hiei came here, I almost forgot how he looked." It was after those veracious words from Keiko was it recalled by Kurama that Hiei resurfaced into this world only three years ago after an undesirably long departure.

"How could I, though." She mumbled brazenly to herself as she grinned when she noticed it was heard by Yukina and Kurama. Chuckling slightly culpably, she waved her hand, a gesture to disregard her hormonally driven statement.

"I am glad I was counted special to have sporadic visits, even if it was for his project in Makai." Yukina smiled fondly at the thought of Hiei.

"Don't let Kuwabara see that expression on your face. He will misinterpret it." Keiko joked and Kurama chuckled.

"Indeed he will." Came Kurama's input.

"I do like Hiei, but I like Kuwabara more which is why it's him I'm marrying." Innocent as ever she spoke with such determination yet her voice was soft and sweet.

"As we can see, Hiei is very lovable, like a childhood teddy bear." Kurama noted loud for everyone to hear with thick humour and the girls laughed while the other men turned towards the redhead. The obvious wore a disapproving scowl and the other two, grins as wide as ever.

Giving Yukina and Keiko his bags of presents, he returned to Hiei's side. It was time save the fire youkai.

"I believe Hiei will be here for the entire night." Kurama started with a smile as he gently pushed Yusuke away from Hiei. "We should get out of these layers and settle in." The latter sentence was targeted to Hiei who nodded his appreciation and instantly walked away to the area where such things can be done.

Pleasantly, Kurama followed as he took off his shoes and hung his coat, button down sweater and scarf. Not surprisingly, Hiei only needed to rid himself of the light pea-coat he wore. Hiei, during Kurama's doffing of his layering, touched his arm gently before departing to the room where he would need to associate himself with the people he somehow called friends.

Smiling at Hiei's retreating form as he paused his task, Kurama understood the little gesture of having them being just friends among the others. He couldn't agree more, maybe if he knew even a little of how they would respond to it. For some reason however, he truly believed that Yuusuke was aware of his feelings for Hiei. Making his way to the others, he pondered on whom among the group may be aware of his wanting of Hiei for more than a friend. Kuwabara was a bright one but blinded by Yukina's radiance. Keiko, recalling one of their conversations, he highly doubt, surprisingly that she was also clueless. Koenma and Botan are so removed from them physically that it was a hard task to decipher what knowledge they possessed on such a topic. That left Yukina; he was in the dark where she stood concerning them. Obviously he would think she may not know for she was clueless about Kuwabara's feelings for her and the magnitude of such but being one of the closest people to Hiei, Kurama would rather not assume. If she did however have such knowledge, she seems fine with it and that Kurama appreciated.

As engaging as always, the entertaining companion of friends was a great addition to the holiday. As the night grew old and the exterior waxed colder, the hands of time was turned back to the days when there was no true adult responsibilities.

"It's snowing." Yukina interrupted the conversation happily as she noticed the white precipitation gently floating to the ground. "I almost gave up on it snowing for Christmas."

"Finally. Now my lovely Yukina can truly feel at home." Kuwabara noted happily as he observed the lovely smile that formed on Yukina's perfect face. "So enchanting." Whether his latter comment was directed to the snow or Yukina, no one knew.

"I should make my way home now before it comes down heavier." Standing, Kurama gestured to the snow that began to accumulate on the barren ground outside.

"It doesn't make sense I'm stay then."Blunt and insouciant, Hiei told his audience as he followed Kurama to the coat rack where they dressed.

"So Hiei, you're staying with Kurama for Christmas?" Yusuke, watching them asked Hiei who only shrugged his response when he was finished; wearing the pea-coat opened.

Jabbing both hands in his pocket, he waited for Kurama to don all his layers as he realised everyone was waiting for a verbal response.

"Does anyone have room for me besides him?" Cleverly he asked and their countenance showed understanding.

"True and that house is too huge for just him alone." Yuusuke carried on. "Anyway, how long are you staying and when again will we see you? Man, you're so scarce. I swear I see Raizen more than I see you." He joked half heartedly. He truly wished to see the spiky haired demon again, he did truly miss Hiei. Such a presence held great things and when they are bereft, it never truly feels right.

Scanning all their faces, he knew they valued his presence much more than he originally thought. The maturity of the group proved to be tolerant of them more than ever as well. Maybe it was time to be more civil with them. He himself was changing, though he was still the ruthless, cold hearted and to most, still an abhorrent youkai with an impressively bad attitude but he was more than that especially in the presence of the few he called friends, true friends. They were more like family now than ever. It was finally revealed to him that they were truly so. He then fully understood Kurama's strong attachment to them and even them to him. He was then showed that he possessed more homes than he thought he had.

"I'll be around."Truly it was all he could have mustered up with all the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Be careful with the snow, Kurama." Yukina warned lovingly. "Take care, both of you."

After their warm farewells, the two ventured into the cold, dark and snowy outside.

Smiling as they took the last train into the village for a better chance to get transportation, Kurama savoured the light snowfall. With an outstretched hand, he captured a few snowflakes. Turning to Hiei, he noticed he was being watched. All he was able to do was to smile.

"I hope it continues to snow into tomorrow." Kurama finally said as he stopped and took in the magical appearance of the snow lightly covering everything in sight. The light wind swirled and played with each flake as it made its way to the earth.

"Do you want to stay out here all night?" Though he loved the view of Kurama among the white paradise, he rather curl up against him in a warm embrace.

"Shall we." Ever pleasantly Kurama said as he took the lead and flagged down a rural taxi.

When they arrived, it appeared that it began to snow much earlier in his area than the temple for there were much more snow about. Savouring his walk with Hiei, Kurama relish in the outdoors as the entire milieu glowed enchantingly as the snow came down heavier. The sound of the snow being crushed under their feet added a winter's soundtrack.

Watching the flakes becoming trapped in Kurama's hair and the tranquil look on Kurama's face, a wave of peace washed over Hiei. His beloved was with him and, with a glance at what Kurama was studying; he realised and acknowledged that the place did have an extra special feel when under a blanket of white. It could be stemmed from the inner feelings he was subjected to, the romantic notions, but it truly was a sight to behold and Kurama only made it perfect. Unable to muster up resistance to help himself, Hiei reached for Kurama. In that moment, it became so much more magical, enchanting and surreal. The wind blew harder around them, manipulating the snow that surround them in a wave of snowflakes as they kissed.

How happy Kurama felt in the position he was, there was no words to describe the feelings that bubbled within him when Hiei kissed him in what was one of the most romantic settings ever. How more perfect can his night become? How perfect will this Christmas be? Kurama could only happily wait. Stepping away when the deprivation of air was affecting him, Kurama smiled as he leaned against Hiei. A warm hand reached his neck and from the bottom, made its way through his long red hair.

"Let's go inside, you need rest." Aberrantly tender, Hiei instructed Kurama.

"Only if you follow." With a smile, he reached for Hiei's hand. Taking it into his own, Kurama led him into the house where they both settled in under the warm comforters.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Christmas Day

Stirring awake at the sound of nothing in particular, Kurama noticed the lack of light. Feeling a strong hand possessively holding his waist, he gently turned to the sleeping form of Hiei. Turning fully, he faced him and began to snuggle closer under the comforter they shared. Stirring awake when he felt movement, Hiei looked down at Kurama who smiled up at him and only rested his head against his shoulder snuggling up to his neck with a smile.

"I thought it was merely a wonderful dream." Kurama whispered in the stillness of the night, his voice soft and comforting to Hiei's ear.

"Hn." Though his monosyllabic response, a pleasant expression was plastered on Hiei's face to show his gratefulness to the truth of their reality.

"We still have a few more hours of sleep before dawn." Kurama noted softly as he returned his head to Hiei's shoulder and shifted closer.

They slept once again until it was well into the morning. When they finally stirred to embrace the day, the sun was nowhere to be seen. In its place was a thick darken sky that showered the earth with heavy snow resulting in a thick blanket of snow on everything in its way. The wind blew creating ripples and patterns on the fallen fluffiness, creating continuous patterns and arctic sculptures. With the below zero temperatures, it ensured a long life for the beauty of the outdoors.

Rising from the bed, Kurama left Hiei in his relaxed state in hopes of preparing a great Christmas breakfast for the both of them. Once in the kitchen, after taking a glimpse outside, he turned on the news via the radio as he worked. Apparently, the weather system that came over the region developed into a winter storm, now the blizzard was in full swing and everyone was advised to stay indoors. There was no public transportation and only emergency businesses were open. What a better way to spend Christmas than indoors watching wrathful yet beautiful nature run its course on the thirsty and deprived land that was snowless hitherto. Smiling as the news break and Christmas songs began to play, Kurama hummed along a recognised tune as he continued his preparations.

Shortly after, his phone rang. Reaching for the receiver, he answered.

"Minamino-san, she said yes!" It was the first thing he heard and Kurama chuckled at his excited assistant.

"Happy Christmas to you too Renji."

"I'm sorry. Happy Christmas Minamino-san. She said yes." He said happily.

"Congratulations." Smiling as he worked, Kurama was being given the details of the proposal and everything that happened which was deeply inspired by the advice given to him.

Hiei was awake but refused to leave the warm bed. It felt too good. He was lacking such a luxury in Makai. Late mornings were practically unheard of as he worked worse than the average Tokyo businessman. He ran from one task of fulfilling his responsibilities to Mukuro and his other titles, which was much more than a full time job by Ningen stands and then to what he was investing in. That investment, in his book was the most important thing he was doing. He knew or rather deeply hoped those time invested would pay off exactly the way he picture and plan for it to be. Aware that he was where he always hoped, he crawled out of the bed and went in search for Kurama. Upon entering the kitchen, the memory of the year past came to him and he was thinking the exact same thing he did even then. He would love waking up to such a sight every morning. The smiling face of Kurama was the brightest thing in the room as he gestured to the food he prepared.

"Good morning." Smiling brightly as ever the redhead said as he walked towards Hiei.

"I definitely can get use to this." Hiei grinned just before Kurama kissed him.

"So can I." His words were said after they pulled away.

They ate in silence as they smiled and wordlessly flirted. Hiei helped with the clean up and afterwards they both prepared for a cosy day indoors.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sitting snuggled together on the plush couch with the Christmas tree plugged in with the other plugged in decorations which cast the place in a warm amber glow, Hiei and Kurama gazed out the window to the nature show in bluish hues. The soft music in the back ground with the sake in hand was a festive touch as well.

"I truly enjoy every second you're here and I am overjoyed you came since the twenty third, but there is still the question of how long you plan on staying." He was by no means putting a time limit on Hiei's stay, rather he would love for him to remain but knowing the youkai, his thoughts on leaving were probably continuous in his head.

"How long do you want me to stay?" Hiei asked truly taking Kurama off guard.

From his position, leaning on Hiei, he looked up and the most handsome face ever and smiled with his reply.

"I would selfishly say to stay with me forever, but being realistic, I will settle for maybe tomorrow since you don't stay beyond that."

"Hn." Leaning down to Kurama, Hiei kissed his neck and caressed him lovingly. "Since you're the only one besides me who are being robbed of moments like this every day of the year, why don't I stay until New years."

Kurama pulled away from Hiei almost harshly as he stared at him in disbelief. "Really? You will remain here for that long?"

"Why not?" His tone was bold and blunt as he waited for Kurama to digest it all. "It's not that long."

"Hiei…" Words failed to express the magnitude of happiness that erupted with him. All Kurama was able to do was the kiss Hiei. The kissed evolved to a passionate session of kissing and hand exploration. Pulling away with deep and heavy breathing, knowing that they hormones transiently took control, they smiled at each other. Resting his forehead against Hiei's he sighed contently as his breathing calmed and became mingled with Hiei's.

"I…" He wanted to say it, the L-word, but his words failed as his breath caught his throat.

A warm hand caressed his cheeks with a reply to what was needed to be said yet never was vocalised.

"I.., as well." Hiei replied to the unsaid endearment and Kurama smiling brilliantly.

Relaxing against Hiei once more, Kurama grabbed the ochoko and supped the sake, truly content. Hiei tightened his hold on him as they both were intertwined together, watching the glorious view of outside.

"It is really coming down." Hiei stated with a small smile on his face as he idly played with the cuff on Kurama's wrist.

"Yea, it's lovely. Yukina must be having a ball." Kurama noted and a little chuckle at the image that his mind conjured. However for Hiei, such a name engendered other things. Such things, it was time Kurama knew of them.

"You are aware that I visited her often." He started and paused. Kurama took that as a sign that he should acknowledge it, so he nodded. "Have you ever wondered what I did when with her?"

Not truly expecting Hiei to ask if he needed to explain himself to Kurama or anyone, Kurama replied. "No, you answer to no one concerning your actions. No one has a right to ask such thing from you."

Smirking against Kurama, Hiei responded. "You know me too well but maybe it's time to have someone know. It may not be a bad thing having someone to talk to or to know why I do certain things and I think you're the perfect person to know the reasons of my actions, well the ones you can't read."

"All right." Kurama said not knowing where all this was coming from but he waited patiently, nonetheless.

"Ever since my last visit to this place, I made a vow to myself." He purposely stalled as he recalled and knew full well that Kurama knew it was due to their awareness of each other's feelings last Christmas.

"What was it?"

"To let the ones close to me know what they mean to me." He paused yet again and nuzzled Kurama's neck affectionately. "I told Yukina I am her brother." He confessed softly and Kurama's eyes widen.

"Really? What did she do? What did she say?" He never knew Hiei would actually do such a thing in this lifetime or any for that matter. This was huge!

"She cried. She was happy that it was me. She said I was the perfect person to be her brother." He scoffed and Kurama chuckled at Hiei's reaction. "She said I am as strong and fearless as she hoped her brother to be so, knowing I am he was a relief that I did not turn out a bitter and hateful person."

"If only she knew." Kurama noted with a calming voice as not to insult, though he knew it was not possible. Hiei was anything but sensitive.

"I'm glad she doesn't. Besides, it's not me anymore." He underscored that fact, which really he knew was unnecessary.

"True and I'm glad. It's good that we all changed for the better." Kurama smiled as he touched the hand that was resting on his hip.

"Shigure already said I was able to divulge our relationship to her." He started and scoffed. "As if I would do as he said. It was my decision to with held the truth and now it's solely mine to finally tell her." He knew Kurama held the silent question on his payment to Shigure. "That was one thing I need to do in terms of my vow, the easiest one really." The latter was barely audible but he was heard regardless.

"Which is?" By know Kurama was idly playing with Hiei's fingers.

He felt Hiei fidget behind him before saying, "She helped me with this one." After it was said, something came into view of Kurama.

Turning to what Hiei held out, Kurama looked stunned at the present that was in the palm of Hiei's right hand.

"Open it."

Taking it, Kurama glanced sideways at Hiei before smiling and returning to the gift. Holding it gently, he opened it and saw a black box. It seemed liked déjà vu all over again but when he took out the black velvet box and opened it, his breath caught his throat as he was stunned. He only stared and was frozen in time.

Hiei, seeing the unresponsive response of Kurama to his gift, smirked and kissed his cheek.

"Kurama, snap out of it. I need an answer." He nuzzled the supple cheek as his hand went to cover Kurama's as they both held the box that nested the silver ring.

"Hiei?"

"Yukina said it was the way to go, that you'd appreciate it. I see she was right." He smirked and Kurama thawed and smiled.

"It's not too soon, right?"

"Is it really too soon? How long have you been this way?" Hiei retaliated and Kurama thought.

"It's definitely not too soon." Kurama smiled as he turned to face Hiei. It seemed that they were unofficial for years- they were in love for years. They friendship was a key to how great they got along and everything was built on that solid foundation. That would be the rock on which they will build yet another relationship and no it was not too soon for it was desired so long ago by them both. There was no time to waste but to embrace what they both wanted.

"I will be yours, yes. I was always yours." It was sealed with a kiss. Breaking away, Kurama gave Hiei a look. "You're mine." The tone was the most possessive Hiei ever heard from Kurama yet it brought comfort to him. He did not just belong in a place, he belonged with someone and who better than a former notorious and ruthless thief who guards what he consider precious with his life and the force of nature.

"It is also a promise that if ever I leave you, I will return." Hiei said as he took out the ring and place it on Kurama's ring finger. Kurama was silent in every moment as he was taking it in and wondering if it was really happening. Was this truly happening to him? Was this a sort of engagement? It could not be.

"Hiei?! Is this as serious as it looks?" Still dumbfounded, Kurama looked at the ring and looked at Hiei.

"Probably more." He shrugged as if it was no big deal. "I want you to move to Makai with me, in the near future." As the words feel from Hiei's mouth, Kurama's dropped open. If the day became any more perfect, his heart would burst.

"Hiei. You do know that it will take time to ease away from my responsibilities." He smiled as he brushed his lips against Hiei's.

"The main thing is that you did not say no. You once said your brother and his family was holding you here."

"Yes, I did some soul searching this year and I thought of saying yes to the opportunity if it presented itself. I am at a point where I can work in the company while away. Shuichi and Mika know about my dual life and would not mind me being in Makai. I do have to visit and maybe often at times but they are not holding me back. As a matter of fact, nothing is holding me back anymore." He said and his voice softened. "I never thought you'd ask me." He smiled and Hiei's hand made it through the red tresses.

"Your brother thought the same thing." He smirked at the surprised expression on his beloved's face.

"Shuichi? How would you know how he would respond to this?"

"He is technically your only living close relative. I had to ask someone for permission to officially court you." It touched Kurama that Hiei went to great lengths to do things the human way. Yukina truly had a hand in it because these traditions were not exposed to Hiei. It also showed how serious Hiei was, giving it all thought and that truly touched Kurama.

"That's why they were so happy when we visited." It then clicked. "When you were locked out, you visited them, didn't you?"

"Hn." He revealed nothing but only smirked before kissing his affianced one. Parting he touched his lips to Kurama's again. "He was too happy and apparently I am deserving of you." The latter part made him grin.

"Of course you are." Reverting back to his original position, Kurama leaned happily against the strong chest of his betroth and sighed contently as they watched the wind as it gained strength and gathered up a heap of snow, carving it into a snowy masterpiece.

"I…" Kurama started with a content sigh.

"I, as well."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

After Christmas, Kurama prepared for the grand New Year's celebration Yukina insisted on having in the temple. For some reason she wanted everyone to do everything together that year. No one minded it and if it meant that Hiei would be there to make the group complete, everyone supported venturing to the temple for a time of togetherness as they did when they were younger.

Kurama, being deprived of a proper nenga for years were actually looking forward to it and with Hiei agreeing to accompany him, made all the more exciting. In his celebratory mood, he stripped his home of the main Christmas decorations, mainly the tree and adorned his place with the traditional kadomatsu, shimenawa and the little amount of kagomimochi he was able to buy from a store that was open after the blizzard calmed. Liking the romantic effect the white lights with the pine on the windowsills and stairs, he kept them.

Making sure all his nenga-jou was sent out to the desired recipient of various clients and relatives, all he was left to do was to prepare the otoshidama for his nieces, nephew and Naoki. Having the pochibukuro readily available made it easier until he realised he did not have enough money on him to fill them all out. To Hiei's great opposition, Kurama planned to venture out in the great amount of snow to the nearest bank, insisting to Hiei that it was necessary. It was the children's favourite oshougatsu activity and he refused to disappoint them. The only way he was allowed to leave the house was if Hiei accompanied him and of course he agreed. It was a great delight and pleasure to see Hiei shovelling his walkway only because the neighbours would query if he used other means. Unknown to them, which really was not their business, Hiei melted the rest of the snow fast enough before it froze, or rather he vaporised them. Presenting a dry and snow free walkway, Kurama smiled as Hiei gave him an insipid glare.

"All of this because you insist on going out today."Hiei said as he noticed his grinning beloved closing the front door.

"They look forward to it every year and I might as well do it while I still can." Came Kurama's reasoning with a smile.

"This is taking away from my me-time with you." He grumbled irascibly as they walked alongside each other. Kurama could only laugh but he felt the same way. He wanted to spend every minute with Hiei while he could. At lease Hiei was with him on the way to the bank.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Hiei, I'm ready." Kurama said as he stood behind Hiei who was already dressed and ready as he faced the icy outdoors.

Turning to face his beloved, Hiei took in the sight of the well dressed body before him, luscious red hair cascading down and over the dark red sweater begging to have fingers run through them.

"Do I have to be worried that you dress too good? I don't like people staring more than I allow them to."

"Unfortunately, we have no control over other's actions but luckily this," he paused as he gestured to the ring, "Will keep them in their place."

"Hn." Hiei only hoped so. He was aware of how pushy others can be. He didn't want to get into trouble with Koenma when things were finally working out for him.

Leisurely making their way to Shuichi's, Kurama smiled at Hiei as they walked hand in hand. It was lightly snowing but none seemed to mind. It was early afternoon and they planned to spend a few hours with them before departing to the temple. Yukina insist on everyone being at a certain time and she assured that the women would take care of the food and everything else. She needed no help so Kurama planned a longer visit to his brother's.

Not surprisingly, they were welcomed with open arms and one of the first things said to the two was congratulations.

"Why would you think I would accept the proposal?" Kurama asked defiantly as he looked at his brother's grinning face.

"I just knew it. You would have been foolish not to." He insulted benignly and Mika agreed.

"You don't just have book smarts so we expected it. It is just so adorable how the two of you are and how sweet this all is. It would be a nice romantic story to tell." She chirped as a fanatic and then threw her hand in the air dramatically. "The Christmas Couple." She said triumphantly.

"I'm glad you approve." Kurama laughed and then smiled towards his brother. "We have another engagement so we can't be too long."

As the time ticked by and the outdoors began to darken, they said their farewell and hopes of seeing each other in the near future.

Making their way out into the thick snow, they made their way, supernaturally- a fun run, to Genkai's temple where Yukina invited everyone to celebrate New Year's together.

"Are we going to announce it to them tonight?" Kurama asked as they walked up the temple's stairs.

"What's the use in waiting? Yukina knows already and she's the most important one I care to know."

"True. I know certainly that we have Yuusuke's support."

"Then the rest should be nothing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::

When they entered the room where the celebration would be held, they were welcomed only by Yukina.

"Where is everyone else?" Kurama asked as he gestured to the empty place.

"They'll be here soon. Since it's today, Koenma and Botan will be busy. Unfortunately, they say there is a high rate of suicides this time of year so they have to work. Yuusuke and Keiko had problems finding a babysitter. They didn't want to bring Naoki out in the cold." Yukina filled him in on all the calls she received hours prior with indebt explanations.

"Understandable." Kurama nodded as he doffed his layers and gloves. His hair came over his dark red sweater, almost blending with it. He only fancied his hair out during winter as he acted as added insulation.

"I thought the other one never leaves your side?" Hiei said with some apathy.

"He went to make sure Shizuru arrives here safely." A fond smile appeared on Yukina's face at the thought of her beloved Kazuma.

"Kuwabara is quite a gentleman." Kurama smiled at Hiei who grunted resulting in the other two to laugh at him.

"I must say congratulations to you two." She boldly said and she turned to Hiei. "It was a yes, right?"

Hiei only nodded and she squealed excitedly as she, without much thought, hugged Hiei. "I'm so happy for you, you truly deserve it." She whispered to him before releasing him and turning to Kurama.

"I'm happy for both of you. Somehow you complement each other. I admire your friendship. I can only imagine how much stronger you two will become because of this." She praised them and then noticed the ring on Kurama's finger.

"With it in the open, does it mean you will announce it to everyone?"

"It is only right for our second family to know since our first already has." Kurama said with a smile and she, sharp as ever, read his pithy words.

"I should have known you knew about our relationship." Yukina chuckled to herself more than anything.

"I was sworn to secrecy." He joked and both of them laughed leaving Hiei to shake his head at them both but he wore a small smirk of approbation.

The two most important people in his life were with him and they got along superbly. Kurama loved Yukina as much as he did which made it much easier to adore Kurama even more.

Soon after, everyone else began to queue in. Dusting off the snow and stomping of feet were the main actions followed by rowdy greetings.

"Hiei man, you stayed all this time, nice! If I knew you'd be here I would make her," Yuusuke paused and jabbed a finger at Keiko who was in the act of getting all the foods together. "…bring Naoki to see his uncle." He snickered happily and then turned away from the gang as they greeted each other and spoke about Christmas.

"Next time." Hiei responded as Yuusuke put a hand around his shoulder.

"You know I'll take that as a sign that you'll be back soon, right?" He noted seriously as he removed his hand and watched Hiei seriously. "I mean it; we want to see you around more often. Ever since Keiko gave birth and Yukina and Kuwabara will be getting married, we are trying to reconnect and get back as we use to. It is more fun and rewarding raising families together, to let the children know each other especially with the heritage." While he spoke, he began to walk out into the corridors, urging Hiei to follow, to give them time alone for some serious talk.

"What do you really want to say to me." Blunt and sharp as ever Hiei said and turned to Yuusuke who observed that the celebration location was a good distance away from them. The glowing interior of the festive room shone out but became choked by the cold, bluish outside which they were engaging in their manly talk.

"I want to know if you like us enough to be a part of our growing family. We all know how you rather be in Makai and that, how much, twenty years away attest to that." Yuusuke shifted his vision from Hiei to the snowy grounds of the temple. "You're like a brother to me and I'll confess that it hurt me when you left as if our history did not matter. Worst yet, you left Yukina to find herself on her own and Kurama, God knows how he handled that."

"He was fine." Calmly Hiei said in the still night.

"How do you know that for sure?" He almost yelled at Hiei but regained his composer and carried on in a more dignified and calmer manner. "What makes you think that? Kurama is great at many things, and wearing masks one of his many kens. I mean, Kuwabara and I are best friends and if he did that, I would be lost for a while. Man, I would feel kind of incomplete, you know what I mean." He paused as he became preoccupied in his reverie. "I remember in the tournament when I thought Toguro killed him. That was a horrible feeling but I knew if it did happen, I would get over it eventually as all deaths. But to know he is alive and choose to stay away would be far worst. You and Kurama seemed much closer and your friendships rival ours, maybe even more because you have more in common with Makai and all those crap."

Hiei remained quiet in the lecture he was subjected to. He debated whether or not to let him in on the recent changes in his life concerning Kurama.

"We are fine now, Yuusuke." He finally said, quite lamely and stood beside him as they both looked out in the distance. "That's what matters. The past cannot be changed no matter how much we would like."

"What kept you away for so long anyway?" Yuusuke turned to him. "I'm just curious." He shrugged as not to force Hiei in to answering.

"I was dealing with some things that required time. For some selfish reason, I believe you all will always be here if ever I return. Makai seemed to be more pressing."

"Yea I know what you mean and being there does make you lose track of time, which is why I only visit." He agreed. "We do want to see more of you. Man I saw a few greys in my hair and it shook me up. I didn't think that would happen, me being toushin and all." He sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

Hiei actually laughed at him and Yuusuke smiled at the sound.

"Vain, it might be stress. You will not age as Kuwabara will." He assured and Yuusuke grinned hopefully.

"Great to hear." He laughed and turned seriously to Hiei. "You see, this is one reason it's good to have you here. You bring a little extra thing to our lives whether you know it or not, and I…" He paused and looked around quickly. He then pulled Hiei close. "I think we need to work on Kurama. I can't scheme with Kuwabara because he always sticks himself up in Yukina's backside." He chuckled nervously at the glare Hiei gave as he realised how it sounded. "Not like that I mean. Anyway, I want to get Kurama in a relationship this year and I know you're the best person to make it happen." Yuusuke knew exactly what he was saying and he was hoping to get a reaction out of his friend but Hiei was always stoic at time that it spoils his momentum.

"Then you talk to him." Adamant as ever, Hiei replied to the dark haired man besides him.

"Oi Urameshi, Hiei. Come in here. The girls are looking for you." Kuwabara's loud voice echoed around them as he yelled from one end of the temple.

Upon hearing the loud call from Kuwabara, Hiei turned away from Yuusuke and began to walk away, failing to see the smile that gave away the fact that he knew far more than he let on in regards to the two youkai.

Walking back, he followed Hiei into the festive room where the celebration began with a copious amount of traditional foods and sake. They spoke of their plans for the New Year and how everyone should be included in them especially with Hiei's return.

"I was hoping for a winter wedding but Kazuma suggest a spring one in April would be nicer." Yukina confessed with a dusting of red on her cheeks. "I do agree with it. The Sakura in bloom would be very romantic. I just hope I will not be too big by then." She confessed as she gestured to her stomach.

"Well if you're worried about that, then I don't mind a winter one. I forgot that your size will change." Kuwabara confessed sheepishly as he chuckled nervously.

"Let's plan it and see if it's possible. Then we can do it next month." She smiled lovingly.

"Nice, next month we actually want to christen Naoki and I want you all to be godparents." Yuusuke said and Keiko nodded.

"Then not so short short-stuff has to come back." Shizuru said from her post near the door as she snuggled with a blanket and her cigarette.

"Hn." Hiei only said as everyone turned to him.

"Well Naoki ceremony will be next month and if they plan the wedding for next month, it should be fine. That way you can come and fulfil both." Yuusuke suggested and everyone smiled in concordance. "If you haven't notice, you have important responsibilities here now."

With a sigh knowing Yuusuke was right, Hiei addressed everyone. "I'll be back next month and if my timing is off then too bad." He said and everyone erupted with cheers. Kurama only smiled at Hiei who nodded with a minuscule smile.

They chatted and helped Yukina and Kuwabara plan the wedding. The venue and florist was the easiest. Since it would mainly be just them, Keiko offered for herself and Yuusuke to supply the foods as they were in the restaurant business and that was it. Kurama said he would help her with her outfit regardless of what she wanted to wear and after many coaxing; Hiei agreed to walk her down the aisle.

"WHAAA! HIEI! HOW CAN IT BE? THAT DEMON IS MY ANGEL'S BROTHER!" Kuwabara outburst was followed by his large self hitting the wooden floor as he fainted.

"I didn't know he was not aware of that fact." Yukina chuckled softly as she sat beside him, petting him. "I'm sorry dear." However she could not help but to chuckle.

Kurama, finding a little moment, scooted closer to Hiei as everyone fussed over Kuwabara.

"Did you and Yuusuke have a nice talk?" Kurama started and Hiei scoffed.

"If you want to know what we talked about then just ask." Hiei stated insipidly as he shook his head disappointingly at Kuwabara. The man was still out cold as Yukina gently shake him.

"You need to do it rough. If you're really going to succumb yourself to marrying him, you have to learn how to be rough and mean at times." Shizuru lectured unsympathetically to Yukina.

Returning his attention to Kurama, he said. "He wants me get involved in everyone's lives and to help you get in a relationship."

"Hmm, I thought he would know by himself. Did you reveal anything to him?" Kurama queried curiously as it seem as if Kuwabara was finally coming out of his startled state.

"I'm not going to verbally announce it, I change my mind. If they find out tonight, then fine. If you want to do it, go ahead."

"I thought we would announce it initially." Kurama thought. "I do have an idea how we can though." He smiled and Hiei raised a brow in question. "You will just have to wait and see." He teased and finally Kuwabara came back to them.

The time was winding down as it became close to the New Year. They prepared by pouring out the champagne and readied the television set Yuusuke provided. He turned to the channel that was broadcasting live from Tokyo, the reporters occupying the time by highlighting events from the year as the Tokyo Tower can be seen in the background. There were clips of the Shinto priests as their prepared for their ritual and the walk to the Meiji Shrine. It was all comforting for them as it became a nostalgic moment, except for Yukina and Hiei who rode along with everything.

"Everyone, come. They're getting ready to count down." Keiko yelled as Shizuru dropped her cigarette and called her beloved second half who was away, unfortunately on a business trip. As she dialled his number and waited for him to pick up on the other end, her eyes were fixed on the gold cigarette lighter in her palm. Hearing the voice answer on the other end, she kissed the lighter and pushed it in her pocket before greeting her husband.

Yuusuke and Keiko sat together with their flutes of champagne ready as was Yukina, with juice and Kuwabara who was flushed at being so closed with Yukina.

"You would think he would get use to her proximity by now." Hiei scoffed in disgust at the reaction of his soon to be brother in law.

Stepping closer to Hiei, being to only two standing, Kurama handed Hiei a flute filled with the golden bubbly liquid.

"My heart, after all these years, still race when I think of you." Kurama started with a smile. "Kuwabara just lacks the disciplined control over his emotion."

"Hn." He agreed as he accepted the drink and leaned against the partition with Kurama besides him.

"It's happening." Yukina squealed excitedly as the television focused on the Tokyo Tower and everyone around it who held white balloons. "Let's count." She chirped enthusiastically and Keiko started with her as they began.

"10, 9, 8, 7…" Everyone joined in as Hiei remained mute as he soaked up the environment.

Smiling Kurama stood beside him with a smile as he counted with the others.

"3, 2, 1… Akemashite omedetōgozaimasu!" They cheered and toasted. The couples exchanged a brief kiss before turning to everyone else to toast.

When they turned behind them to toast Hiei and Kurama, they paused stunned.

"I knew it, finally!" Yuusuke yelled as the two kissed.

Lost in their world, Hiei gently rested his free hand on Kurama's waist as they shared the first kiss of the year. Pulling away, Kurama smiled.

"Happy New Year." He smiled and whispered to Hiei and then they both turned to their audience when they heard cheering.

"Congrats man." Yuusuke was the first to stand and slapped Hiei. "Kurama, you had me worried but I'm glad now."

"This is how you wanted to announce it?" Hiei turned to Kurama with a smirk who grinned in affirmation.

"Wow, I don't know what to say but congratulations." Keiko smiled approvingly and they nodded their thanks.

"I don't know how you can do it Kurama, but better you than someone else." Shizuru said as she held her hand over her mobile before returning to her conversation once more.

"Yea, I agree with Shizuru but Kurama, you're the smartest person I know so you should know what you're doing." Kuwabara started but then smiled thereafter. "Congratulations, and you too Hiei. Deep down, you're a good man and even someone as twisted as you deserve an angel." He directed the latter to Hiei who concealed his surprise at Kuwabara's little speech.

"Hn."

"Thank you Kuwabara, but I am far from what you consider an angel to be." Smiling sweetly which contradicted his words, Kurama explained as he finally pulled his left hand from his pocket and began to use it more during the night.

"Well, isn't this starting off to be a great year?" Yuusuke grinned as he refilled everyone's champagne.

The festivities rolled until well into the morning where everyone took a room for the night. Each couple occupied one each as Shizuru remained alone. Though she was happy with her husband, she still held on to her first love as she stared at the gold lighter. It was worst during the New Years and the anniversary of Sakyo's death. Surprisingly her husband comforts her and fully understands her. He could be that way because she became his wife and Sakyo, though cold it may sound was dead. There was nothing to worry about but to show how much he truly loved her.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I hope you know you build up my hopes when you said you'd return." Kurama started as he settled beside Hiei on the futon.

"You want me to visit more." He said in way that told Kurama it was not merely a statement.

"It will help me move my life to Makai while still fulfilling my work and family responsibilities here." Smiling Kurama kissed Hiei passionately. When he parted he caressed Hiei's cheek. "It will also help nourish our new relationship."

"Hn." With that said he pushed Kurama to lie flat besides him as he hovered over the smiling redhead.

"I'm going to like this New Year." Came the last words from Kurama as Hiei kissed him sweetly with great promises of more skilfully tactile pleasures in their future.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

No one was surprised when everyone woke up well into the afternoon. Gathering where the nenga occurred, they ate their breakfast as Kuwabara and Yukina fully planned their wedding. Hiei silently observed everyone and his more than usual silent behaviour reminded Kurama that he would be gone by the end of the day. Carrying on with the ending of their gathering, Kurama left Hiei's side and gave his input in the two big events that will be happening soon. He gave Keiko pointers on the christening and he held a few appointments with Yukina concerning her wedding. As the day began to prematurely darken, Yusuke and Keiko were the first to leave as they needed to relieve the babysitter.

When it was getting truly late, Kurama bid his farewell and Hiei silently walked out and stood at the entrance of the temple, waiting.

"I'm excited now." Yukina confessed and Kurama smiled as he finally bid them farewell until next time.

Walking towards Hiei, they started down the stairs in silence until Hiei finally broke it.

"I'll make sure you get home safely." Hiei said and it rewarded him with a smile from his affianced one. He truly felt torn. There were things that needed to be done in Makai, but he wished to remain with Kurama. Holding on to the thoughts of his investment and hoping it would reap the benefits, as they headed back; he talked himself into returning to Makai that night.

Stopping in front of the front door, Hiei held a hand out to stop Kurama as he attempted to open the door. Holding the hand gently as Kurama looked it their hands, Kurama remained silent.

"If I follow you in, I may never leave." Hiei said softly as he stepped closer to Kurama who still held his gaze on their hands.

"Luckily I'm going back to work tomorrow." He started. "With the holidays and festivities, there will be lots to do and as the CEO, I have to prepare for the second half of the fiscal year. Surely I would also need to prepare…" As he began to rumble, Hiei frowned as he noticed Kurama was preparing to make himself busy in his absence.

Having enough of the boring business talk, Hiei turned Kurama to him and kissed him to silence. Not caring if they were granted with spectators, he boldly pressed Kurama against the door and deepened the kiss. It became urgent and finally they pulled away. Keeping their propinquity with his hands around Hiei's neck, Kurama rested his forehead against Hiei's and only smile for a few moments. One hand came down, caressing to Hiei's neck and then stopped on his cheek.

"I'm looking forward to seeing you…" Hiei cut him off yet again.

"In a few weeks." Hiei said knowing Kurama who be a tad cheerier at the sound of weeks as opposed to months.

"Very well." He smiled and brushed his lips against Hiei's. After the little affectionate action, Hiei pulled away and touched the cuff Kurama proudly wore along with the ring that was hidden under the glove. "Come back in one peace."

"I have every reason to." Hiei knew Kurama was prolonging it and Hiei was hoping to humour him but it was truly his witching hour. "I must leave now." Pulling the glove off Kurama's hand, Hiei warmed his hand and touched the ring once more. Lifting the warm and slightly redden palm, he kissed it gently and turned to Kurama.

"Take care of yourself." Hiei said as he gave Kurama back his hand and stepped away.

"I will, Hiei." Fixing his glove and gathering his key, he lovingly gazed at his friend turned lover. "I."

"I, as well." The phrase was left to echo in the surroundings as Hiei disappeared as if he was never there. Hiei's footprint remained there in perfect form on the freshly fallen snow. Smiling at the second pair of feet and with a glace out into the night, Kurama made his way into his home. The essence of Hiei lingered in his bed as he savoured it while it lured him into sweet dreams of tomorrow.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The End

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year (though I am late). Please review and thanks for readying.


End file.
